


On the Prowl

by scrapskape



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A Mix of Primal and ABO, Alien Sex, Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Biting, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), Hunting, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Omega Keith (Voltron), Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Scratching, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex, primal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapskape/pseuds/scrapskape
Summary: As the moon rises and the week of mating has begun, Shiro sets his on Keith, the most worthwhile omega prime he would hunt down without hesitation.-The beginning of the fic explains Galra mating culture and primal dynamics to avoid confusion.





	On the Prowl

The galra, like any other creatures, had their own distinct ways of mating. Since days of their first existence, the galra have taken pride in their primal instincts and strengths. While in current days they fought with more than their claws, wore more than fur, and existed in more than just forests, the mating rituals hadn't aged or changed a bit. Upon puberty one would be placed into a group. Alpha prime, known as the authoritative predator in any relationships. Omega primes, known as the submissive but not weak prey. All galra themselves weren't meek. It was a title that stuck with traditions and matched with the events that would proceed.

Mating hunts would happen over the course of one weak, many galra meeting in the same area to interact with one another. Thankfully Kolivan allowed for the Blades of Marmora have the opportunity to interact with outsiders during this one special week. If a member so happened to interact with an outsider, the opportunity would be given for them to join. Not many galra would take the risk of leaving their omega alone with their kits as most would need the guidance of another figure if something were to happen. 

As the moon rose above high in the sky, glowing a faint blue to match the atmosphere of the planets, the Blades made their way into a clearing of a forest to interact with the others. Their bodies had been stripped of any suits or emblems that would make others feel agitated or timid. This was a night of union, not fighting.

Shiro strode into the clearing with a strong hope in his chest. These other past moons he hadn't had any luck with the omega primes. While his body was large and strong, scarred with the clear victory he had over any primes, no one stuck out to him as worthy for the hunt. A familiar group entered the clearing, one he knew all too tell. Each moon they came to the same clearing, and he heard heard rumors to their affiliation of a rebellion army. While primary alpha primes, there was always one who stuck out. One of two omega primes. While names in hunt meant close to nothing, a rush of heat ran over him when it was mentioned. Keith. Most had grown to known him for his fiery nature during initial mating periods. A hiss that could shoot daggers and a glare that could pierce the very school. Very few had he seen Keith even shed a slight purr for, any trying to make a movement getting a quick swipe at the face.

 

That just made it all the more exciting when Shiro decided he would give it his all tonight. Despite his temper, there was a reason Keith was pursued. A slim body with hips that would easily accommodate to a full belly of kits, a beautiful purple coat, his face cute with the large set of soft ears and round eyes, his fangs that poked ever so slightly. He was a treasure to look at. If the rumors were true about his affiliation with the group, Shiro also knew that Keith would be dependable. All wrapped so tightly like a package in one galra body was worth any mark.

Alpha primes began to close in on any omega prime they saw fit. The scent of hormones filled the green landscape, some being drawn more to others with their fur pricking up. Shiro made his way into a circle around Keith. Two familiar faces from the last cycle. His nose wrinkled in amusement seeing a young naive galra take interest. Surely he had no idea what he was in for.

As always Keith made a display of strutting around to showcase himself. He would feel over his chest and making soft chirping noises with the flick of his tail. His hips would wiggle as ears would twitch, letting out a chorus of beckoning noises. All alpha primes kept their interest, Keith finally allowing himself to get on all fours as final way of displaying himself. The young galra from early had let his young blood get the best of him, rushing forward. Shiro winced as Keith let out a yowl of warning, followed by the swipe of his claws when he didn't turn back. He had made it clearly known he was interested, the poor alpha prime turning tail to try his luck elsewhere. Less competition, although Shiro did feel sorry for him.

Now it was time for Keith to take a look at the alphas who surrounded him. His eyes first caught a newcomer, circling around him and brushing his tail against his thigh to test his patient. Patient for sure, but it appeared Keith found his structure mediocre at best and quickly hissed him away. Next Keith visited a previous visitor. His ears went back as if recalling the past memory of the failed attempt. Just as quick as the previous ones, he was sent away with a hiss and added swipe to leave a reminder he'd never show interest.

Shiro tried not to allow himself to be doubtful. Keith was picky. He couldn't allow himself to be so fearful; galra could easily smell fear. Before Keith went to another, his eyes caught Shiro with heightened interest. He faced him with an expression Shiro was yet to see on him before. Curious, as if a kit had found a piece of string to play with. Keith brushed his tail against Shiro, purring softly at the sight of such a strong aloha prime. His scent was overwhelming, claws twitching as he allowed himself to be inspected. Obviously the smaller galra was taken aback that he had been blessed with someone so obedient. Even when Keith went down on all fours, waving his hips and displaying his plump glistening pussy, Shiro did not let his body shift forward. Keith was pleased, standing up and pressing into Shiro's chest as his purrs filled him. Quickly Shiro purred in relief at the acceptance.

Any other alpha quickly abandoned them knowing it was all over. Shiro and Keith were quick to cover each other in their scent for the beginning of the hunt, being allowed to speak to each other now.

“Keith.” The omega prime said, nipping at Shiro's neck. “I'm impressed you didn't attack at the sight of me getting close to another alpha.”

“Shiro.” The alpha prime was quick to respond as his throat emitted a rumbling noise. “I've had my sights on you for a while now. I'm thankful for this opportunity to have a hunt with you.”

“Thanking me?” Keith grew amused. “That's cute coming from someone who looked like they'd tear me in to two. Promise you won't go easy on me?” Shiro growled in response, Keith pulling away and mewing softly. Oh how the tables would turn.

“Won’t you be excited to find out?” Shiro's voice was low as he approached Keith one more. Keith shot him a smirk, waving his tail before sprinting off into the woods. Of course he was that fast. This wouldn't be over so soon or so easy. As always an alpha prime would allow a thirty second head start, then the chase began.

Shiro ran towards out where Keith had vanished into the trees. The sharing of scents had prepared him enough to follow him until they were officially mated, which would leave their scents. His body pushed through branches as his body weaved around. Keith had taken full advantage of the fact Shiro's larger body would slow down if he trier to dodge. Luckily for him Keith's path led to a more open area where he wouldn't have to maneuver. Finally his eyes caught a glimpse of purple fur ahead of him. The omega prime had nearly run out of stamina and was struggling not to trip from exhaustion. He caught the scent of Shiro close and let out a yowl of surprise. Not once did Shiro slow down.

Just as he could have swore he could reach out and feel Keith, he snarled and leaped out. His body made contact with the smaller galra, knocking him down. The smell of arousal had grown stronger on Keith as he went into more of a heated state, struggling and digging his claws into the ground as the last of his instincts tried to save him.

“You're mine now. My mate. My breeding bitch.” Shiro's knees locked against his side, pinning Keith's wrists down as he let out a snarl of final defiance. “Even in this state you still are stubborn. I'll have to fuck that out of you.” Finally Shiro sunk his teeth into the back of his neck. With this marking, Keith would be mated for the rest of his life to Shiro. The simple touch of his would remind him of his place. Right now his entire purpose would belong to his alpha prime.

Shiro pulled away and licked the mark, studying his work as Keith panted. He continued to claw at the ground, raising his hips to Shiro and grinding back on him.

“Still so desperate.” Shiro pulled back to deliver a sharp spank to his ass. Keith moaned and quivered, presenting himself. His ass stuck high, slick dripping from his cunt and clit throbbing as his hole fluttered, waiting to be filled. It looked all so delicious to him. To take the beast of an omega prime's heat would lead to a strengthened rut. Quickly Shiro got onto all fours behind Keith, burying his face into his folds to lap up any slick. Keith mewed happily and grinded his hips back onto the tongue. Shiro's nose would brush against his clit, tongue rubbing itself against the open hole and up to the pulsing bud. Shiro could feel the blood rushing to his cock from the taste of his new bitch. In the distance he could hear the sound of another omega prime being caught, his hips rolling absentmindedly. 

Impatience grew over Keith as he threw his head back and screech, Shiro growling and quick to pounce on him. He had been so generous as to try to please the other galra first. Any kind gestures were far from now as he entered full primal stage.

He bit down at Keith's neck to still him, feeling him growing limp except for the waving of his tail as his hips pushed up. His cock rubbed against the lips of his plump pussy, just the tip struggling to push in to such a tight hole. Claws scraped at Keith's back and shoulder, beads of blood dripping against the purple fur. Finally with a grunt Shiro pushed the thick rigid cock into the wet tight walls. It felt as if they were made to accommodate him, stretching out yet gripping in a way that was so satisfying. Keith's eyes rolled back as his head laid limp on the grassy underneath, ears perked and stomach bulging. Shiro let go of his neck and was satisfied to see that his girth had ceased any future movements for the time being.

“That's right.” Shiro growled against the pair of fluffy ears. “I filled your entire cunt just like that. You couldn't stand seeing how small all those other cocks were at the clearing.” He pulled out slowly, Keith gasping as the ridges tugged and tugged until he pulled out with a pop. His hole gaped already from the first entrance as it leaked more and more. The large galra made a display of pushing in deep and pulling out slowly. There was a loud wet noise when Shiro thrusted inside of him.

“Fuck… Mine!” With a shout, Shiro began to pick up the pace of his thrusts. The forces sent Keith's body forward as his mind went numb from pleasure. Each ridge rubbed against his g-spot, creating moan after moan. Keith's tongue poked out as his drool, eyes fluttering. So full and filled. The only thing that was missing was that last stretch from the knot.

Every noise was so loud as Shiro growled and groaned loudly with Keith's moaning being muffled from the way his tongue stuck out. 

“You're going to have so many of my kits, you hear me? Gonna fill that pretty pussy of yours over and over again, have you begging for my cock any time of day.” Shiro pounded him into the ground with Keith only able to muster pleadful grunted of approval.

Shiro pushed all the way in as his swollen knot pushed against the sopping wet hole. He grabbed Keith by the hair and tugged his limp head up.

“Knot… Want it deep…” Keith's words were slurred as any sense of dignity was fucked out of him. “Want all of your cum… Cock… Cum…” Shiro chuckled and shook his head, one final push shoving the knot in. His mouth hung up, Keith's cunt squelching and stretched so large around the knot. A quick grab of his neck had Keith choking on his spit, Shiro's grip tightening on him as he rolled his hips.

“It's all yours.” Shiro said, cumming into of him. The bulge created from his cock grew from the sheer amount of hot thick semen coursed through the omega prime. Keith's claws bled from how much he had dug then into the ground, unable to make a sound as he ran out of air. Still Shiro moved inside of him, thrusting slightly as he stayed locked inside. He placed a kiss to the mark.

“See? I told you I'd fill you once and for all.” Shiro whispered against his fur. He let go of Keith's neck once his knot deflated, pulling out and watching his body collapse on the ground. Keith rolled onto his back, trying to regain his breath. Finally broken out of his heat state, he reached down and ran his fingers over his sloppy hole.

“I'm going to have kits…” Keith purred happily, looking up at Shiro. He pushed his fingers into his cunt, stretching in and allowing cum to pour from him. “Come here Shiro. Breed your new bitch some more.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writings, think about checking me out on Twitter for more content (threads, singular posts, and future polls for my writings).
> 
> Twitter
> 
> Kudos and Comments always appreciated! 100+ kudos earns a sequel/extra chapter.


End file.
